Uniting the Families
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: Dia is the heiress of the Kurosawa family, a notable ringleader in the yakuza. Mari is the heiress of the Ohara family, a powerful mafia house and an up and coming player in the Kurosawa family's home turf of Japan. To prevent an all-out underworld war, it has been decided that the heiresses shall marry. But a complication happens along in the form of a blue-haired enforcer.


It had been six months since the Ohara family had first arrived on the shores of Japan. Six months since they'd first claimed a small strip of land on the outskirts of Tokyo. Six months since they began their smuggling operations. Six months since they first encountered the Kurosawa yakuza clan.

The initial meeting had been terse, filled with veiled threats and warnings about what would happen if the Ohara family refused to submit to the authority of the yakuza powerhouse.

In the time since, the Italian mafia house had expanded rapidly, claiming sections of the city that had long since been considered warring territory while displaying the willingness and ability to defend it. They shifted the entire political landscape of organized crime. And it reached the point that the various yakuza factions could no longer ignore them.

The Kurosawa clan was the last to make diplomatic overtures to the Ohara family, and certainly the most begrudging. But despite expectation to the contrary, a resolution between the crime syndicates was reached.

The cement between them was to be the marriage of their two heiresses.

* * *

"I ask now," voiced the officiating priestess, "Is there anyone here who would object to the joining of these two in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

The main doors of the wedding burst open, a pony-tailed blunette clad in a suit striding into the room. "Dia, wait! Please don't do this! I love you!"

Dia's mouth could only drop in surprise. "Kanan-san..." she murmured.

Mari looked at the pleading woman standing in front of an audience of very dangerous, fanatically loyal people. There was quite a mix of reactions to her interruption. The Kurosawa half gazed on the blunette with a mixture of incredulity and muted betrayal. The Ohara half glared at her with shock and anger. She pursed her lips. This would not go over well for the interloper.

But then her gaze shifted to Dia, and her expression changed as she saw Dia's emerald eyes wet with emotion and longing. Whoever this woman was, she was clearly important to the Kurosawa heiress...

"Excuse me everyone," announced Mari with a smile as she grabbed Dia's hand, "It appears my bride and I need to have a private discussion." Then she looked straight at the blunette. "Kanan, was it? Please join us." Without further ado, she guided Dia into a private room just off the wedding hall, neither of them speaking as Kanan trailed after them.

As soon as the door slammed shut, the entire wedding hall erupted with concerned whispers. Would there still be a wedding? Would the tenuous alliance between the families hold? And what would happen to Kanan?

* * *

The answers arrived half an hour later.

Quiet fell over the hall as guests returned to their seats, the three women reappearing from their brief recess. Dia's face was as inscrutable as ever as she returned to the altar. Mari wore a small cat-like smile as she did likewise. Kanan was visibly nervous, briefly looking out over the crowd before joining the brides. A quiet murmur of confusion rippled through the crowd before Mari began to speak.

"Everyone! Dia and I would like to announce that Kanan will be joining us in this marriage."

This time, the murmuring was more audible as guests turned to their neighbors with unanswerable inquiries. Mari met this wave of attention with her usual grin, while Dia met it with a piercing glare and a loud grunt to quiet everyone down.

The priestess for the wedding blinked in incredulity. "This is highly unusual," she remarked.

Mari flashed her a smile laced with barely concealed menace. "But you'll do it anyway... _right_?"

"Of course, of course!" conceded the priestess hastily. After all, it wouldn't do to get on the bad side of the mafia. "Umm... would you happen to have another ring? For tradition's sake?"

"Of course! _Nessun problema!_" chirped the blonde. She turned to face the gathered guests once more, before raising her hands and clapping twice. "Guido!" she called, "The box!"

A young Italian runner hefted a large wooden strongbox in her arms as she scurried up all the way from the very back of the hall. When she arrived, she got down to a knee and presented the strongbox before the mafia heiress. Mari snapped open the locks and lifted the lid, eliciting dual noises of appreciation from her brides. Resting on a soft bed of velvet fabric within were rows upon rows of brilliant and beautiful rings.

"Pick a ring, any ring!"

"Why do you just have this ready to go?" wondered Kanan aloud.

"Don't ask," advised Dia.

The three brides spent some time hunched over the strongbox and the poor runner holding it high, deliberating over which ring would make the perfect adornment for Kanan's finger. Suddenly, Mari let out a squeal of delight as the trio found their target, a brilliant silver ring set with a beautiful emerald.

"It's perfect!" she cried.

Dia smiled. "Indeed, this ring was destined for you, Kanan-san," she agreed. Kanan could only blush as the yakuza princess slipped the ring onto her finger, staring tenderly into the enforcer's violet irises. She gave Kanan's hand a reassuring squeeze even as she held out the other to Mari.

Mari quickly slipped Dia's ring onto the ravenette's finger before holding out her left hand to Kanan and excitedly chirping, "Now you do me!" The blunette chuckled tolerantly and obeyed, sliding the metal band along smooth, creamy skin.

The blonde kept hold of Kanan's hand, linking the three of together. For a moment, Kanan almost thought they were going to start to spin in a circle and dance, as if they were children cementing the first precious relationships in their lives.

"Um," spoke the priestess, "Traditionally, the rings come after the vows are given-"

"And we're supposed to leave for our honeymoon in three minutes!" snapped Dia, glaring at the person who dared to interrupt their moment. "So why don't you do your job and speed this up?"

"Yes mistress! Whatever you say!" cried the poor priestess, cowering behind her bible.

"Then continue," toned Dia menacingly.

The priestess gulped. "Dia Kurosawa, do you take Mari Ohara and... um..."

"Kanan Matsuura," supplied the blunette helpfully.

"Kanan Matsuura to be your lawfully wedded wives?"

"I do."

"Mari Ohara, do you take Kanan Matsuura and Dia Kurosawa to be your lawfully wedded wives?"

"I do~!"

"Kanan Matsuura, do you take Dia Kurosawa and Mari Ohara to be your lawfully wedded wives?"

Kanan beamed. "I do," she affirmed.

"Then I hereby pronounce you... wife and wife... and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

The wedding hall erupted in cheers, and as Kanan and Dia leaned in Mari practically grabbed them by their heads and shoved all of them into an awkward three-way kiss.

Then they were on their way to Okinawa for a beautiful honeymoon with sun, sand, and the ocean breeze. It was the perfect start to the rest of their lives.

**~END~**


End file.
